So close
by Jessymessy101
Summary: Its been 10 years and Nick and Greg are so close they just need a guiding hand to push them in the right direction. song-so close by john barrowman and jodie prenger


**So**** Close- Nick and Greg are so close, they just need that extra push to get them together.**

**_Song-So close-John barrowman+jodie prenger _**

"hey Nicky you going to the party tonight?" Catherine approached Nick who was sat in Archie's lab going over some CCTV footage from his case he was working on.

"Um not sure might give it a miss to be honest with you not really my thing" Nick replied never taking his gaze off the screen in front of him. The party she was referring to was the annual police ball it was put on once a year for everyone who worked for the Las Vegas police department and that included CSI. Nick hadn't really wanted to go this year due to the fact that he would be there, Greg sanders he had watched him become a man over the past ten years and he had loved him for every moment of it. Recently however Greg had turned his sights to a certain daughter of one Conrad Eckley, Morgan she had been working with them for barley three weeks and she was already considering herself like a member of their CSI family which Nick hated how can you just walk into an established family and think your part of it despite the fact your father was part of it, things didn't work that way in Nick's mind.

"what! Come on Nicky it will be fun you can go with me then neither of us will look sad and alone"  
"thanks Catherine glad to hear you think so highly of me" Nick gruffly replied he really wasn't in the mood for one of Catherine's moans about being a family dynamic and how they should stick together.  
"Come on Nicky you know that's not what I meant all im saying is where a family we should all go celebrate that" and there it was he knew it would only be a matter of time before she said something like that.

"Look Catherine I just don't feel like going that's all" she glared at Nick she knew what the real reason was for him not going.

"Greg isn't thinking of going either if that helps" she muttered.

"Catherine please don't start that again, please" Nick finally turned to face her she was giving him the type of look he thought she must give Lindsey when she wasn't doing as she was told, that motherly look Nick knew all to well from his own mother.

"all im saying Nick is that its been nearly eleven years you two have known each other and how many of those years have you admired him from afar, I just think its maybe time you did something about it, who knows maybe he feels the same way?" she suggested turning to walk away leaving Nick stewing in his thoughts.

**NICK AND GREG**

"Hey Catherine I'll come with you, if I really must who knows I might actually enjoy myself" Nick caught up with Catherine who was speeding down the main corridor towards her office.

"Nicky that's great I knew you couldn't resist my offer, and don't you worry first thing we will do when we get there hunt down the fizzy stuff and fill up on that make the night go down easier"  
she laughed as she gave Nick a knowing nudge in the side.

"now that I like the sound of, Catherine about earlier what you said about Greg you don't think he really does do you…like me I mean? Because last I heard he had his eye set on Morgan" Nick tried to whisper but it only came out louder than he anticipated.

"Well iv been watching you two for many years Nick and I know love when I see it, take a chance Nicky you never know what may happen" she smiled as she retreated into her office.

**NICK AND GREG **

Stepping out the taxi Nick straightened his tie then held his hand out to Catherine to help her out the taxi, in her shoes he thought she may need it.

"thanks Nicky, such a gentleman" She smiled as she emerged from the yellow car.

"I try" he giggled in reply.

"You ready to make an appearance?"

"as ready as I will ever be" Nick held out his arm for her to hook hers through as they proceeded into the hotel where the party was already well under way. Looking through the crowd Nick spotted numerous faces he recognised people he worked with and people he had only seen walking around the lab on occasion but never really spoken to, suddenly his gaze landed on the one person he was subconsciously looking for the person who instantly looked back as if he knew he was being watched.

"Nick you came didn't think this was your scene?" Greg approached with that boyish grin Nick loved so much.  
"Yeah well Catherine convinced me, you here alone?" Nick enquired looking around to see if Morgan was anywhere nearby.

"Um no I came with Morgan actually she's never been to one of these before and being an expert on all things part-ay I thought I could help her out" Morgan appeared behind Greg with two glasses of champagne offering one to Greg, she barley raised her gaze away from him as she looked him up and down.

"ah thanks will so be needing more of these as the night goes on" Greg joked he had been to one too many of these things like he said he was an expert by now, he had always said to Nick all you need at one of these things was a glass of alcohol and to keep topping up any chance you got and the night would be a breeze. this was certainly a night Nick was going to keep to this rule.

"Might get myself one of those im gonna be needing one tonight" Greg gave Nick a strange look as he said this he was obviously oblivious to Nick's distress about being there and was a little confuses by his remark.

"what's wrong with him?" he directed at Catherine as Nick walked off towards the bar.

"don't know guess your just gonna have to ask him that yourself" She smiled at her genius she knew what she was up to it was her goal to get these two together by the end of the night_, the games have begun_ she thought to herself as she went to join Nick at the bar.

"so going to sulk all night or are you actually going to have some fun?" she enquired as she reached the bar.

"Sulk!, why am I even here Catherine its obvious he doesn't want me if he did he would have made a move long before tonight. Besides he's made it perfectly clear who he's really after I just hope she can make him happy" He sunk his head down and took another sip from his double whiskey.

"ok who are and what have you done with Nick Stokes?" She snapped "the Nick Stokes I knew wouldn't just give up, go tell him how you feel or at least ask him to dance" she was a women on a mission and wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Dance! Pah you have got to be joking right in front of all these people we work with im not too sure he will go for that" Nick mocked.

"just tell him, do something otherwise you will loose him forever."

"I cant Catherine look at him he looks so happy with her im not going to ruin that for him"  
"MEN! God why do you all have to be so clueless, he's been looking at you since you stepped through those doors, if he really wanted Morgan he wouldn't have come to speak to you as soon as you came into view now would he leaving her to get the drinks" she had a point but the looking thing, had he really been looking at him the entire time Nick wasn't so convinced on that, well he wasn't until he turned around and caught Greg's embarrassed gaze at being caught staring.

"Told you" Catherine watched the men exchange looks her plan was falling into place.

"that doesn't mean anything…does it?" Nick was clearly beating himself up about all this she needed to give them one last push otherwise they would never get anywhere.

**NICK AND GREG**

"Hey mike"  
"Catherine!" the young DJ looked over at the new arrival by his side.

"now you know you love me well you couldn't do me a favour could you?"  
"Depends what it is Hun?"

"couldn't play this song could you" Catherine handed the young man a piece of paper with _so close _written on it.

"sure can"  
"and could you maybe mention that it's a prime opportunity for couples to get up and dance"  
"what you scheming this time Catherine?" He giggled

"Two guys who are so clueless just need a little magic dust to spark things up, so can you help"  
"Sure can, I will get that done for you shortly fairy godmother"  
she smiled at her friend and walked off back into the party.

**NICK AND GREG**

"this next song is a special request for all you lovers out there, show someone out there they're loved"  
the music starts twinkling out the speakers as a few people take a partner and lead them to the dance floor, Catherine gave Nick a quick shove with her elbow he gave her a stern look he knew at that moment she had set this up and he wasn't looking forward to where it was taking him.

"now is your chance Nicky go ask him"  
"Catherine come on seriously"  
"yeah now go on before you miss your chance completely"  
"I don't know?"  
"come on look at him stood there all by himself he's just waiting for you to ask, like I said before he hasn't taken his eyes off you once"  
"ok…ok you win I will go but if this back fires your gonna have to come up with an excuse for him because im not prepared for that"

Nick walked through the crowd his stomach fluttering more and more with each step he took, watching as Greg became closer, he still didn't have a clue what he would say once he reached him or if he could even say it at all.

"Hey Greg…um…I don't know how to ask this…please don't freak out…do you want to dance with me Greg Sanders?" Nick managed the final part with such confidence he scared himself.

"I thought you would never ask" Greg replied leaving Nick rather shocked.

"Really?"  
"Yeah now come on show me your moves" Greg took his hand and lead him to the floor, placing his hand on nick's shoulder they began to dance, Nick could feel himself getting lost in the music, the moment was more than he ever thought it would be he finally felt like he belonged like this was the place he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

"I just remembered Nicky"  
"what's that?"  
"I cant dance" Greg sniggered

"well your doing pretty well so far…. every one is looking at us" Nick suddenly interjected releasing Greg from his grip he ran off towards the stairs lost in his panic and confusion of the whole situation.

"NICK! Wait!" Greg shouted after him his voice just a blur to Nick.

"Nick!" Greg chased after Nick stopping at the bottom of the stair.

"I love you!" Greg shouted up at him stopping Nick in his tracks, this gave Greg the indication to move closer he took the steps three at a time before he came to a stop behind Nick placing a hand on his shoulder Nick turned round to face him.

"You do?" Nick could only just manage

"of course I do" Greg placed his hand on Nicks cheek

"but what about Morgan?"  
"she's nothing compared to you Nicky, I have loved you with all my heart since the day we met and I cant believe I haven't done anything sooner" as he said this Nick suddenly leant forward placing a light kiss on Greg's lips, as he came closer to Greg's body he placed his hands around his lower back pulling him in. Greg reacted by kissing him back with all the passion he had built up over the years finally being released into this one moment, the two of them sank into the moment unaware of all the eyes glued to their scene that was being played out. Suddenly there was a rupture of applause as the entire party began to clap and cheer, this brought the pair back into reality and they soon parted but still staring straight at each other never taking their gaze away from one another.

"I cant believe I just did that" Nick laughed which provoked another laugh from Greg.

"Yeah well you did in front of all these people as well" Greg mocked

"Oh God where gonna be hearing about this on Monday"  
"where never gonna stop hearing about this Nick, how long has it taken us?" Greg mockingly asked.

"about ten years" Nick managed before he burst into laughter.

Greg smiled and pulled Nick in for another kiss before he lost himself completely.

**Thought this up last night hope you like it just a bit of Greg/Nick fun **


End file.
